And the Psychic Shakedown
And the Psychic Shakedown is the fifteenth episode of the second season of 2 Broke Girls. Plot In order to obtain the supplies they need, the girls go to the store that’s always free: the diner’s kitchen. To hide their stash from Han, Caroline proceeds to stuff her bra with eggs.At the cupcake shop, Caroline suggests that she and Max get a small business grant, but the problem is that they need a letter of recommendation. The first person who comes to mind is Andy. Caroline already has a letter written, and she just needs her ex to sign it. However, Max discovers that Andy is no longer occupying the candy shop across from the cupcake shop any longer. Caroline thinks that she drove Andy away. The matter doesn't help when a psychic lures Caroline for a reading. The psychic tells Caroline she won’t find love again after Caroline paid her $50 for a crystal that wards off bad juju. Caroline wakes a sleepy Max for advice. Max tries to calm her friend down, but insists that Caroline make her a waffle while they talk it over. Their neighbor, Sophie, interrupts the girls. Hearing that the girls didn't want to ask her for a letter of recommendation, Sophie walks in a bit angry. Nevertheless, Sophie changes her mood when she sees the waffle sitting on the plate. There goes Max’s waffle (technically Chestnut’s). Oleg also pays a visit to ask Sophie to help him apply anti-fungal cream on his feet. Is Caroline really missing out by not being in a relationship? Max doesn't think so. Frustrated over Caroline’s worries, Max accompanies Caroline to the psychic’s place to demand a refund. Instead, the psychic first curses Max. Then, the psychic curses Caroline. Max doesn't believe in curses because she believes everyone is cursed, yet the moment the girls walk out of the psychic’s place, a man commits suicide in front of them. Back at the diner, Sophie saunters in waving a $100 bill. Sophie announces that she found the bill. When Max relays to Sophie that she and Caroline are cursed, Sophie immediately backs away from them even though she had earlier told Max that curses are bogus. As Sophie backs away, the shelf behind Max crashes down with all the glass that Max was cleaning. Sophie scurries away out the door. Now, the girls are back at the psychic’s. After the girls pay $50, the psychic lifts the curse. Since the psychic is in a good mood, she gives the girls an extra reading. Supposedly, Max will have love and children in her life in spite of her bad childhood, but Caroline will have success and loneliness in her future. The psychic also predicts snow in the future. As Max and Caroline stroll out of the psychic’s place, they reason maybe they can combine their futures, or trade futures. One prediction came true, though: it’s a snowy night in New York. Trivia International Air Dates' '' Canada: February 4, 2013 on Citytv United Kingdom: May 9, 2013 on E4/E4 HD Guest Cast Caroline Aaron - Wiga Amir Talai - Amir Allan Rich - Lou Fawn Irish - Woman Joe Lorenzo - Worker #1 Eddie Alfano - Worker #2 Karen Rizzo - Woman #2 John Griggs - Paul Video Quotes :'Amir': Hey, Max. Is today the day we're gonna get married? :'Max': Sure, Amir. 'Cause my dream in life is to be detained for four hours on our honeymoon flight. :'Amir': Max, you do know I was born in this country, right? :'Max': You were born here? How old are you? About ''Zero Dark Thirty? :Amir: Yeah, and, uh, you were born in a Walmart, right? :Max: Where do you think the expression "Clean up on aisle 12" comes from? ---- :Wiga: Come, sit, ruminate on your wishes and dreams. :Max: Well, my wish is that you give my friend her money back, and my dream is that I'm a backup dancer for Missy Elliott. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes